Sweetie Belle's Secret Valentine
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Sweetie Belle decides to make a special valentine for Mash Buttons, but his friend Rarity tries to talk him out of it


"Ready, Spike?" asked Sweetie Belle. His pet dog looked up and blinked. "Okay . . . fetch!" yelled Sweetie Belle as he lobbed a ball of kelp over Spike's head.

"Meow," said Spike, watching it fly by.

"food effort, fairy!" said Sweetie Belle enthusiastically.

Mash Buttons walked up with the kelp ball splattered all over her helmet. "Howdy, Sweetie Belle! Is this yours?"

"It sure is, Mash Buttons!" he said. "Wanna play fetch with Spike and me?"

Mash Buttons scraped the blob off her helmet and tossed it to him. "Sorry, Sweetie Belle, but I have to get home and make a special valentine for tomorrow. Adios!"

"Did you hear that?" asked Sweetie Belle. "I bet that special valentine Mash Buttons' making is for me. I'd better start making one for her!"

"You like Mash Buttons!" bellowed Rarity, who had crept up behind Sweetie Belle, startling him. "course I like Mash Buttons, Rarity. She's my friend."

"No, I mean you really like her," said Rarity. "If a boy gives a girl a valentine, it's a huge deal!"

Sweetie Belle looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Wow you'll have to spend all your time with Mash Buttons and you won't have time for any of your friends," explained Rarity. "Oh, Sweetie Belle, I'll miss you, little buddy!" With that, he ran off crying.

"Rarity, wait! Come back!" Sweetie Belle turned to Spike and shrugged. "You know, Spike, it's hard to believe, but I think Rarity might be wrong. On the other hand, I really don't want to lose any friends."

Sweetie Belle thought hard. Then he snapped his fingers. "I know! I'll ask Diamond Tiara!"

Sweetie Belle knocked on Diamond Tiara's door. "Diamond Tiara! Open up! It's an emergency"

Diamond Tiara opened the door in a panic, dripping wet from his bath. "What What's the emergency?" he asked, panting.

"Diamond Tiara, do you think I should give Mash Buttons a valentine tomorrow?"

Diamond Tiara just stared at Sweetie Belle. Then he slammed the door.

"Hmm, Diamond Tiara seems busy," said Sweetie Belle. "Maybe I'll ask Twilight."

At the Metra, Twilight leaned back in his chair, "Sure, Sweetie Belle, I'd be glad to give you some advice. Save every penny you make-"

Sweetie Belle interrupted him. "I don't need advice about money, Twilight. I need advice about a girl."

Twilight leaped up and yelled, "Stay away from me only daughter, Sweetie Belle!"

Sweetie Belle looked confused. "I'm not talking about Pearl, Twilight. I'm talking about Mash Buttons."

"Oh," said Twilight, wiping his brow. "That's a relief. What seems to be the problem^"

Sweetie Belle explained the whole valentine situation.

"Hmm," replied Twilight, scratching his chin. "As she is a land creature, there's really no telling what Mash Buttons will think of your valentine. I suggest you go over to her treehouse."

Sweetie Belle brightened up. "To ask her?"

"No!" answered Twilight. "To spy on her."

Sweetie Belle disguised himself as a piece of coral, and sneaked up to Mash Buttons' treehouse.

Then, very quietly, he pressed his face against the glass. He looked all around but didn't see Mash Buttons anywhere. "Oh, tartar sauce!" said Sweetie Belle. "She must be inside her trsehouse; I've got to go in."

Sweetie Belle opened and closed the door to the dome as quietly as he could and shimmied up the tree. He peeked through the window and saw Mash Buttons making a huge, red valentine.

Suddenly, her nose twitched. "I smell saltwater," she said. "Either my dome's sprung a leak, or there's an . . . INTRUDER!"

Sweetie Belle scrambled down the side of the tree and out of the dome as fast as he could. He could hear Mash Buttons behind him yelling, "You'll never get away, ya thievin' varmint!" But he did get away-just barely.

Sweetie Belle slammed the front door behind him and leaned up against it, breathing hard. "I've got to get to work," he told Spike. "Mash Buttons' making me the biggest valentine I've ever seen! I don't care what Rarity says- I'm going to make one for her!"

Sweetie Belle dove into his closet and came out with his arms full oil materials. Then he flew into action: drawing, cutting, and pasting until the sun came up over Bikini Bottom.

"I'M READY!" he shouted at last, holding up a big, beautiful valentine with Mash Buttons' name on it.

Sweetie Belle ran over to Mash Buttons' place with the valentine. Just as he reached her treehouse, Mash Buttons came out carrying her huge valentine.

"Hey, Mash Buttons!" said Sweetie Belle, grinning. "That's quite a valentine you've got there. It must be for somebody pretty special."

Mash Buttons nodded. "Yup, it sure is, Sweetie Belle. My mother's a very special lady!"

"M-m-mother" said Sweetie Belle, stammering. "That's great, Mash Buttons." He tried to keep his big, fancy valentine hidden behind his back. "Who's that valentine for, Sweetie Belle" asked Mash Buttons. Sweetie Belle shifted his feet uneasily. "Um, what valentine?" "The one that has 'Mash Buttons' on it," she said.

Blushing, Sweetie Belle handed her the valentine. "It's for you, Mash Buttons, but it doesn't really mean anything, like that I won't get to see Rarity anymore..."

"Gosh, Sweetie Belle!" said Mash Buttons, smiling. "This valentine's purtier than a Texas barbecue on the Fourth of July!"

Mash Buttons held the valentine up, admiring it. Then she frowned. "You know what this means, SponqeBob?"

Sweetie Belle looked nervous. "No, Mash Buttons," he said. "What does it mean?"

"It means I've got to thank you by challenging you to a karate match!"

Wow, thought Sweetie Belle, friendship with Mash Buttons hasn't changed a bit. Rarity was wrong!

"HEEEYAH!" yelled Mash Buttons, flying through the, air.

"HEEEYAH!" screamed Sweetie Belle.

And they spent the rest of Valentine's Day happily chopping away at each other.


End file.
